


Hello Starlight

by BabyChocoboAlchemist



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Early Valentine romance, Fluff, Ignis being Shakespeare, M/M, Prompto Protection Squad 2017, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9614318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyChocoboAlchemist/pseuds/BabyChocoboAlchemist
Summary: An alternate version of the rooftop scene. On the eve of Noct's wedding to Lunafreya, Prompto finds himself falling into the infinite darkness that plagues him. The photographer confides in Ignis, and their conversation leads him into a night that changes his life forever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> After falling in love with the scene where Prompto confides in Noctis, and the 'worthless' AMV starring the darling chocobo, I wanted to put a Promnis spin on things. I hope you enjoy it, and thank you for being here. It means more than words can ever say. :)

Prompto loved the stars. 

He loved them the way he loved everything else; with wild, fearless abandon. With arms so wide, they could envelop the universe. To him, they were bridges to dreams, gateways to infinite possibilities. And as billion gateways beckoned to him from Altissia’s sky, he found himself mesmerized. The brilliance of each tiny jewel was a spectrum of astonishment and awe, a symphony written with the most beautiful, uplifting notes. As those gateways continued to shine in Altissia’s sky-

Prompto couldn’t help but feel unbearably small. 

Caught in a maelstrom, tied between worthlessness and the drive to belong, he walked beneath the sky of gateways. Tearing himself away from Noctis and the others was no easy task, as commanding every thread of his body, his being, proved to be nothing short of agonizing. But staying with them would’ve been just as hard, just as painful, just as crushing. They were all on the verge of change, transformations none of them could turn back from, and so he couldn’t help but feel small underneath the sky of stars. The love he bore for Noctis, Ignis and Gladiolus was fierce enough to move mountains, but in the end?  


It wasn’t worth anything. Just as he wasn’t worth anything.

What good was his friendship, his love, when Noctis was on the verge of disappearing? When Noctis was seconds away from marrying a beautiful, radiant, wise young woman? When he was seconds away from taking the crown? Not only that, but-  
Ignis and Gladiolus were about to disappear with him.

That night saw loneliness driven into him like a blade. Prompto ran from his friends, his soulmates, claiming he just wanted to go back to their room and rest, maybe even organize his pictures, until he couldn’t run any more. Until memories, so many memories, all of them overflowing with love, light, warmth, began to drag him down. Barely able to breathe, eyes burning with the light of so many memories, the team’s photographer retreated to the room he shared with Ignis.

Luckily for him, the rooms large enough to fit a group of four were sold out. Right when a certain chocobo couldn’t bear to be anywhere near the ones he loved, least of all Noctis. One of the two catalysts that brought about an eclipse so powerful, the Astrals must’ve taken notice.

He closed the door, finally alone, blinded by the light that brought about a billion raindrops. Unable to take another step, he slumped against the door. Heavier than the moon, he found it impossible to move for what must’ve been an eternity, thinking of those he had just left behind. Noctis, minutes away from marrying the Lady Lunafreya. Ignis, beautiful, mysterious, bewitching Ignis, destined to die at his Prince’s side. Gladiolus, strong, rough but infinitely kind Gladiolus, who would be right there with them. 

He wasn’t any use to any of them. Never was, never would be.

Prompto lost himself in his pictures. Memories that carried him through the night, when the darkness threatened to be too much. On the bed he sat, smiling, raindrops painting the memories he loved beyond measure. He still felt unforgivably small, insignificant, even though he hid the stars he loved. But it was as if starlight crept into his window, seeping into every one of his photographs, into Noct’s rare, colorful smiles. Into Ignis’ intimidating, enchanting battle stances. Gladio’s toothy grins. The light bursting out of every memory enveloped him with light so powerful, breathing without drowning was impossible. 

Fortunately, the knocking on his door prevented him from disappearing altogether.

He scrambled to wipe all evidence of sorrow from his eyes, not wanting the world to even catch a glimpse of the falling rain. With his pictures in piles, heart racing, he darted from the bed. The name of his visitor wasn’t a mystery; Noctis would’ve knocked once, if at all, before letting himself in. Gladio would’ve just barreled through the door like a comet. That left the one and only-

“Iggy! What’s up?”

Noct’s advisor, forever a portrait of ethereal calm, stood before Prompto with eyes probing his soul. Searching for a way to end the deafening pain he did not yet understand. “Nothing much,” he replied, his voice a velvety crawl that ushered stardust into their room. 

“I simply grew tired of the festivities and wished to partake of your company. I hope you don’t mind.”

“M-m-mind? W-w-why would I m-m-m-mind?” the photographer stammered, ushering the chef into the room, not at all terrified by being so close to someone that had his heart racing quicker than a stampede of chocobos.

“Come on in, sit down! I don’t mind at all! Besides, this is your room too! Right? Make yourself at home!’

Sitting on the bed, taking great care not to disturb Prompto’s photographs, Ignis gave him a glare that would’ve demanded respect from the Six. “Your enthusiasm disturbs me,” he growled, menacing, velvet so intense it sent maddening, frightening, gentle shivers through the gunner’s spine. Shaking off the sensations, remembering how he deserved to feel heavier than the moon, the gunslinger sat beside his friend. “No worries,” Prompto chirped, knowing full well trying to hide anything from Ignis was futile. Ridiculously stupid, even.

Oh well. Those two words fit him like the perfect t-shirt.

“Everything’s a-okay on this end! Just working on my photo album, here.” And on that note, Prompto took the opportunity to open a world of memories. A world in which Noctis and Gladiolus were wrestling. A world in which they were all at Hammerhead, smiling, glowing alongside Cindy and Cid. Worlds in which only life, music, dance and dreams brewed. “Thought I’d put together a little something,” the chocobo explained, not only to Ignis but to himself, hating the words that poured out of him.

“You know, a scrapbook. Something Noctis can look back on after he’s hitched.”

Even more disturbed by the embers in his friend’s eyes, Ignis gave a voice to his discomfort. “You don’t sound very thrilled about the upcoming wedding,” the Royal Advisor scowled, treasuring a pile of pictures with his fingers. Looking through them, treating them as though they were spun from Shiva’s magic. His eyes shot shafts of light into Prompto so fierce, they caused the gunslinger to wince.

“What gives you reason to believe our bonds will deteriorate once Noct’s married?”

The shivers, the distance, all of it was surreal, so strange and bewildering it was maddening. The sweet, delicate rush of lavender crept into him, closing the distance between them, reminding him of the way firelight echoed off of Ignis as he stood over an array of ingredients, prepping for battle. Reminding him of the warmth that crept into him, the day Ignis shielded him from a beast large enough to swallow the moon. “I dunno,” Prompto replied, feeling a thousand times too small in the presence of the light he loved.

“It’s not that I think you guys are gonna fall apart. I mean, you guys gotta stick with Noct. He needs you. He’d be totally lost without you guys. It’s…” It was at that point he clutched a pile of memories, determined to keep them close at the immediate risk of losing his sanity, his light, himself. “It’s me,” he pressed on, rapidly falling apart, once again blinded by the light of the stars.

The more he spoke, the heavier the sky grew. “It’s me,” he repeated, not only to Ignis but to himself. “You guys won’t need me. You don’t need me now, so-”

“I was right to return here. You’ve been seized by this alarming madness, and it is an affliction I do not care for.”

“Yeah, well..” He bowed his head, still clutching the worlds he loved, tears trickling down his cheeks. “I dunno. I mean, what am I gonna be when Noct’s married?”

The venom in Ignis’ voice cut through the moon. “What, you mean other than his friend? His brother?”

“It’s just that you guys…you, you’re his advisor. The guy that drives the car and makes amazing meals and maps out all of the battles. Gladio’s the guy that whips him into shape. You two…he can’t be without you. You’re everything to him. Me? I’m…I’m not a big deal. I’m…I’m nothing, really. Nothing at all.”

Nothing. The word was a blade to his flesh. Prompto felt it, felt the rushes of venom and pain, and there wasn’t a blade in sight. And nothing at all mattered. Nothing. Not the closeness between him and his friend, his guardian, not the gateways shining above Altissia, nothing. Nothing mattered. Nothing save for the tears, the fears that bled through him every morning, noon and night. Nothing but-

The fingers wiping away his tears.

“Your imagination never ceases to amaze me. I thought your chocobo song was a little bizarre, but this lunacy certainly takes the cake.”

“B-b-but-“

Ignis cut through him with eyes of piercing moonshine. “But nothing. This affliction you’ve been seized with, it has stirred up these inexplicably disgusting beliefs and they need to be extinguished. I must admit, I wasn’t too fond of you when we first met, for I believed you to be a poor influence on our young Prince. The time we’ve spent together has led me down a different road. A road I thank the Six every morning for.”

He wiped away the rest of Prompto’s tears with something the world rarely saw: a smile. “Prompto, you are the highlight of my day.”

Heart pulsating, Prompto found himself breathless, helpless, lost in a galaxy of tears. 

“Seriously?”

Ignis’ tone left no doubt. “I never say anything I don’t mean. You, young man, blind me with your vibrant qualities. You are truly a sight to behold, a strange, breathtakingly refreshing presence I find myself in awe of. How can I not, when I’m forced to spend so much time with our darling Prince and that dolt we call Gladio? You’re the only one I can tolerate, what with you and your endless singing, your love for chocobos, your love for all things bright and wondrous. It is because of you I remember to breathe. It is because of you, and only you, I remember to believe.”

“In what?”

“In something much greater than myself. In the light. So I’m finding it impossible to agree with your dastardly views. Frankly, they don’t make any sense. I once said the same of Gladio’s Cup Noodles obsession, so you know you’ve committed unforgivably crude acts. How can you believe yourself to be of no worth when you’re worth more than all of the jewels in every kingdom known to man? Should I alert Noct of your stupidity, or shall I bear the burden of your idiocy alone?”

Prompto opened his mouth to speak but couldn’t. Not after Ignis so casually threw out remarks that left him mindblown. Leave it to the one and only Princess Scientia to nonchalantly say things that had the potential to blow mountains up. Luckily, he didn’t have to wander through wordless silence for too long. His voice violently shoved itself into his lungs, returning to him the second Ignis rose to his feet. The Royal Advisor, still wearing that small, rare, radiant smile, extended a hand.

“Come come. Time for you to shake off this odd state of mind.”

“What?” the photographer gasped, peering up at him with widened, tearful eyes, feeling like Eos’ biggest moron for not being able to come up with anything more. “Whaddya mean?”

“I’m taking you out, of course. Out on the town. The night is young, and you’ve gone completely insane. I’m going to rectify that. 

Noct’s not getting married until the morning, and I’m used to about five hours of sleep, so come on. Chop chop.”  


Breathing, their closeness, Ignis’ smile, everything became so loud, so warm, so soft and deliriously strange. Familiar. Frightening. Prompto, gazing at the man before him, found his mouth as dry as desert sand. Found himself unable to believe in the reality blooming before his very eyes. Found himself-

“Tonight, you are my Prince.”

-falling wildly, helplessly, ridiculously in love.


End file.
